mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hilary Haag
| birth_place = San Antonio, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Real estate agent | spouse = Married | URL = }} Hilary Haag Scarborough (born on December 3, 1975) is an American voice actress who worked for ADV Films and currently lives in Houston, Texas. Attended Lamar Consolidated High School and went on to study english rhetoric at Texas A&M University. Moved and lived in Los Angeles for almost 2 years after college, but moved back to Houston where she grew up. Because of her unique natural child like voice she often was given roles of younger female characters. Some of her more notable roles include Becky from Pani Poni Dash!, Riku from D.N.Angel, Milk chan in The Super Milk-chan Show, Nene in Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, Karinka of Steel Angel Kurumi, Karen in Sister Princess, Tessa of Full Metal Panic!, and Fuko Ibuki from Clannad. She hasn't done much since ADV's shutdown, but has started voice acting again for Seraphim Digital Studios and Sentai Filmworks. She has been in more than 50 anime shows and has been voice acting for more than 10 years. She also co-hosted the first annual American Anime Awards and was also nominated in the Best Actress in a Comedy category for Becky in Pani Poni Dash!. She has one son and her brother is voice actor Quentin Haag. Filmography *''5 Centimeters Per Second'' - Akari Shinohara *''Air Gear'' - Shiraume Noyamano *''Angelic Layer'' - Maria Shibata *''Appleseed (film)'' - Hitomi (Sentai Dub) *''Appleseed Ex Machina'' - Hitomi *''Area 88'' - Ryoko Tsugumo *''Azumanga Daioh'' - Chihiro *''Best Student Council'' - Kaori Izumi *''Blue Drop'' - Mari Wakatake *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' - Nene Romanova *''Canaan'' - Maria Oosawa *''Chance Pop Session'' - Yuki Aoyama *''Chrono Crusade'' - Rosette Christopher *''Clannad'' - Fuko Ibuki *''Colorful'' - Yamamoto *''Devil May Cry'' - Patty Lowell *''D.N.Angel'' - Riku Harada *''Dragon Half'' - Pia *''E's Otherwise'' - Asuka Atsukawa *''Excel Saga'' - Menchi *''Full Metal Panic!'' (and sequels) - Teletha Testarossa *''Gasaraki'' - Misuzu Gowa *''Ghost Stories'' - Satsuki Miyanoshita *''Ghost Hound'' - Chiho Shioda *''Gilgamesh'' - Reiko Yuki *''Godannar'' - Anna Saruwatari *''Gravion'' - Anya *''Grrl Power'' - Sora *''Kaleido Star'' - May Wong *''Kiba'' - Sagiri *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' - Belle *''Louie the Rune Soldier'' - Lily *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' - Yukina Shiratori ; Aqua *''Master of Mosquiton'' - Yuki *''Noir'' - Chloe *''Orphen'' - Dortin *''Pani Poni Dash!'' - Rebecca "Becky" Miyamoto *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' - Puchiko *''Pretear'' - Hajime *''Princess Nine'' - Ryo Hayakawa *''Puni Puni Poemy'' - Magic Fish *''RahXephon'' - Megumi Shitow *''Red Garden'' - Carrie Sheedy *''Saiyuki'' - Lirin *''Shadow Skill'' - Kyou *''Sister Princess'' - Karen *''Slayers Great'' - Laia *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' - Karinka *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' - Shammy *''SuperGALS'' - Sayo Kotobuki *''Tears to Tiara'' - Ermin *''The Super Milk-chan Show'' - Milk Chan; Herself (Live-Action Footage) *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' - Kimmi *''Trinity Blood'' - Seth Nightroad (only role for Funimation) *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' - Laine *''Unlimited Saga'' - Judy *''Wandaba Style'' - Kiku #8 *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' - Midori Nishimura *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' - Kirschwasser External links * * Category:1973 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people fi:Hilary Haag